


목소리 | Voice

by Phoenix_Soar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar
Summary: Heechul realises he missed more than Hyukjae's goofy smile over the past two years, and then some.





	목소리 | Voice

**Author's Note:**

> A series of short, related episodes between Heechul and Hyukjae following Hyukjae's return from the army. Basically FEELINGZ and dorks realising FEELINGZ and finally doing something about FEELINGZ.
> 
> Warning: I basically wrote this to relieve stress. I'm handling a huge work-related project and needed an outlet, and so I turned to my ultimate SuJu OTP ^^; So I can't promise quality writing here, bear with me~

It's not Hyukjae's smile that he missed the most over the past two years.  
  
Heechul makes that small but somehow life-changing realisation in his favourite  _dakgalbi_  restaurant. He is sitting at a table in the back, aimlessly holding a banana in one hand as he waits for Hyukjae to arrive.   
  
It's his first time meeting Hyukjae since he was discharged from the army a few days ago.  
  
It's odd, really. Heechul had kind of thought -  _not_  that he had been thinking too deeply about it, mind - that it would be that silly monkey grin of Hyukjae's he missed. All teeth and too much gum - it's Eunhyuk's trademark, of course, whether or not Hyukjae accepts that that's how the Universe aligned his stars and it's going to stay that way.  
  
Heechul won't admit it, but he had been looking forward to teasing Hyukjae about it. The joke is funnier now than it had been ten years ago - Hyukjae doesn't take Heechul's ribbing to heart anymore.  
  
He even has a joke prepared. Offer the banana to Hyukjae, who would  _of course_  take it with a broad if confused smile, and Heechul would loudly say, 'So  _that's_  what a monkey with a new banana looks like!', and laugh and Hyukjae would also laugh, because  _of course_  he would, and they would snigger some more about Heechul giving Hyukjae the best greeting since he was discharged, and then stuff their faces with stir-fried chicken.  
  
It's a fairly straightforward reunion with one of his closest dongsaengs, in Heechul's mind.   
  
But then Hyukjae finally arrives and things are different somehow, though Heechul cannot say how. Hyukjae's face splits into that familiar grin when Heechul stands up and waves him over, and he walks up to him with that easy gait Heechul has always been secretly envious of.   
  
Heechul can't have said what feels different about Hyukjae, but before he can get a word out, Hyukjae embraces him. Heechul blinks before relaxing and hugging him back. It's surprising but not unwelcome; despite how close they have grown, Hyukjae is not the one to initiate skinship between them most of the time.  
  
'Hello to you too, brat.' Heechul claps Hyukjae on the back with all the air of a proud father congratulating his son on passing university.   
  
Or surviving enlistment.  
  
And then it happens. Hyukjae laughs softly, leaning his chin on Heechul's shoulder, and the sound reverberates directly in his ear. Tightening his arms around Heechul's waist for a long moment, Hyukjae draws back with a smile.  
  
'Heenim.'  
  
It's just a word, that one nickname Hyukjae likes to use when he either tries to jokingly get on Heechul's good side or is being genuine (there is no middle ground). It's just a nickname, but Hyukjae speaks it like an endearment, his voice warm and full of an infinite fondness that hits Heechul like a frying pan to the face.  
  
'I missed you.'  
  
Again, his voice is as gentle as the smile on his face, and Heechul can't stop staring, not knowing how to respond for a whole lot of reasons he doesn't get right now.   
  
Has Hyukjae always sounded that loving or has Heechul forgotten how Hyukjae speaks to him after two years spent apart?  
  
He is inwardly floundering for words, not even really understanding why he is reacting this way, but Hyukjae is looking amused now, as if he knows what's going through Heechul's mind.  
  
'Wow, hyung, for a guy who can confidently confess to any girl at any time without fear of rejection, you sure are bad at taking it yourself.'  
  
The jipe works, breaking Heechul out of his nerves. He snorts, lightly pushing Hyukjae away so that they can sit down.  
  
'Taking it? Don't talk about me taking it when you can't even dish it out. You call that pathetic attempt a confession?'   
  
Hyukjae laughs and Heechul can't help but focus on his voice again. 'Nah, I imagine a real confession would break your brain. You can't even take an  _I miss you_  without looking like you want to die.'  
  
'I didn't -' Heechul stops, frowning slightly.   
  
Hyukjae is watching him, arms folded over the tabletop and wearing that amused smirk again. It's both endearing and inviting a punch to the face.  
  
Heechul leans back and rolls his eyes. 'I was just thinking to myself,  _Ah, I sure hope Hyukkie ain't expecting me to say it back_ , because lying is a moral sin, Siwon tells me.'  
  
Hyukjae stifles a laugh, pulling on a comically wounded expression. 'You missed me and you know it.'  
  
'Who would ever miss that monkey face of yours?'  
  
'Kim Heechul.'  
  
' _Honorific._  Don't think our positions have reversed just 'cause you were on active duty,' Heechul huffs but he doesn't put any real heat behind the words.  
  
Hyukjae takes it in good humour, eyes twinkling. 'OK, Kim Heechul  _hyung_.' There is a lilt to his voice, tinging the word with just a hint of teasing, but otherwise Hyukjae sounds just as he has always done - warm and affectionate, and Heechul blinks as he realises that that really is how Hyukjae has always spoken to him.   
  
He doesn't know why it's hitting him only now.   
  
He doesn't know why it's  _affecting_  him now.  
  
It's something completely normal, isn't it?  
  
'Uh ... let's eat. You came late and I'm starving.' Heechul hastily turns around and calls across the room, 'Four servings of  _dakgalbi_ , please! And two bottles of soju!'  
  
Hyukjae perks up immediately. 'Four? Aww, hyung, you're being generous.'  
  
'You make it sound like I never treat you people. Here, look, I'll even throw in your favourite for free.' He lightly throws the banana at Hyukjae who quickly catches it.  
  
'What?' Hyukjae looks puzzled for a second before comprehension dawns. He looks up, deadpanning, '... There's a monkey joke in here somewhere, isn't it?'  
  
Heechul makes a show of looking appalled. 'How could you, you just ruined the punchline.'  
  
Hyukjae puts the banana down on the table, gazing at Heechul. 'Thanks, hyung.'  
  
'For the banana? Man, you really are a monkey, aren't you?'  
  
Hyukjae is unfazed. 'For inviting me here. You didn't have to treat me. I just finished my service, like every other man in this country. It's no big deal.'  
  
'And I'm just treating my dongsaeng, like every other good hyung. Don't make it a big deal and it won't be.'  
  
'Is it because you couldn't be there to welcome me when I was discharged? With the other members?'  
  
The question catches Heechul off guard. 'I ... what the hell makes you think that?' he demands, his voice unnecessarily defensive.  
  
'You really didn't have to. I know you had a busy schedule that day...'  
  
There is silence for a long minute, the two of them simply gazing at each other.   
  
Heechul finally breaks eye contact. He takes in a calming breath, trying not to show how unnerved he is at how perceptive Hyukjae can be.   
  
Not that it is entirely surprising, though. Hyukjae has always been sensitive and a little too empathetic for his own good.  
  
'I'm treating you,' says Heechul eventually, keeping his voice cool and even, 'because I want to.'  
  
He looks up to see Hyukjae smiling.  
  
'Yeah. Thanks, hyung. It means a lot to me.' His voice is very soft, resonating with the gratitude he is talking of, and layered with that familiar warmth and fondness again.   
  
Heechul bites the inside of his lower lip.   
  
Their soju arrives then and he heaves a little sigh of relief. But after they knock back their first shots, Hyukjae starts talking again, recounting episodes of his military experiences and asking about everything he missed out on over the past two years.  
  
Heechul answers his questions but mostly he just lets Hyukjae talk on, going on wild tangents as he recalls ridiculous things he had had to do for some of his seniors in the army, shenanigans he and Donghee and Sungmin had dreamed of carrying out but never did during service, and all the food he has missed eating. Hyukjae talks and Heechul sits and listens, absorbing the pitches and lulls in his voice as he narrates his stories, his tone switching from joyous to somber to excited to frustrated to amused.   
  
And then Hyukjae talks  _to_  Heechul, calling him  _Heenim_  and  _hyung_  in that airy but warmhearted way of his; and it's just like old times but somehow new too, and Heechul takes it all in with a barely-there smile on his lips.  
  
He had missed Hyukjae and that goofy smile of his over the last couple of years.  
  
But he had missed this even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued - I have plans for their relationship ^_^ I won't make promises of when the next update will be, though.  
> (Also, I know I have unfinished fics for other fandoms. I will get to those in time. I just didn't want to project all this stress-induced energy into those fics /sigh/)


End file.
